Mon Ami
by Metsia
Summary: Bruce et Jack, deux héritiers de riches familles, étaient amis dans leur enfance. Ils jouaient souvent, profitant des fréquentes réunion entre leur deux pères. Mais un événement des plus déplorable vint tout gâcher...
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Bruce et Jack jouaient dans le jardin du manoir Wayne.**

 **Ils avaient tous les deux 6 ans et étaient les 'meilleurs amis du monde'.**

 **Le petit Bruce Wayne faisait partit d'une famille milliardaire et très influente à Gotham tandis que Jack Napier était l'héritier d'une grande famille millionnaire.**

 **Tout deux fils unique, ils aimaient jouer ensemble lorsque leur pères négociaient. Ce qui était fréquent.**

 **« On joue à Indiana Jones ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Mais il y a un endroit mystérieux à visiter ici... ?**

 **\- Oui ! Il y a un puits vide derrière la maison !**

 **\- Ouah... Et tu as une corde ?**

 **\- Je vais la chercher ! Va vers le puits en attendant...**

 **Jack couru vers le puits et Bruce alla chercher la corde.**

 **Quand il revint vers son meilleur ami, celui-ci était en train de crier dans le trou pour entendre son écho.**

 **« Arrête ! Tu vas faire fuir les créatures qui sont au fond !**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui !**

 **\- Mince... »**

 **Ils installèrent le matériel puis Bruce descendit le premier. Peu après, Jack suivit.**

 **Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, en examinant quelques cailloux qu'ils trouvaient jolis.**

 **Tout à coup, Wayne trébucha sur un caillou et ne put retenir un cri.**

 **Le problème, c'est que juste après, une nuée de chauve-souris s'envola bruyamment.**

 **Quelques unes frôlèrent la tête des deux garçons.**

 **Après cela, Jack se frotta la tête pour enlever une probable chauve-souris qui serait resté dans ses cheveux.**

 **« Beurk ! Ça fait peur... N'est-ce pas Bruce ? »**

 **Aucune réponse...**

 **« Brucy... ? »**

 **Il alluma la lampe torche que son ami avait pensé à amener.**

 **Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs était là, assit par terre.**

 **Il tremblait.**

 **Napier s'avança doucement vers lui, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wayne.**

 **Ce dernier sursauta, se leva précipitamment, couru vers le mur à sa droite puis se laissa glisser contre ce dernier.**

 **« Heu... Je... P-Pardon... »**

 **Sa voix tremblait.**

 **« tu as peur des chauve-souris ?**

 **\- O-Oui...**

 **\- Je vais chercher ton père... »**

 **Avant que Bruce n'ait eu le temps de protester, Jack montait déjà la corde. Après cela, il courut en direction du bureau de .**

 **Une fois devant, il toqua.**

 **« Entrez. »**

 **Il s'exécuta.**

 **« Monsieur Wayne ! Bruce ne va pas bien... Il est dans le puits au fond du Jardin, derrière la maison !**

 **\- Il est tombé dans le puits ?!**

 **\- Non, il est juste en état de choc à cause des chauve-souris qu'il y avait au fond...**

 **\- Très bien, j'arrive. Mr. Napier, je vous prie de patienter un peu.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- À tout à l'heure Père !**

 **\- À tout à l'heure, Jack. »**

 **Peu après, Bruce était sorti du puits.**

 **Son père repartit en direction de son bureau.**

 **« Tu m'as fais peur Bruce !**

 **\- Désolé Jack...**

 **\- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **\- J'ai eu peur... T'as pas eu peur, toi ?**

 **\- Non, ma maman a une mygale domestique, c'est beaucoup plus effrayant !**

 **\- Ha oui... ?**

 **\- Oui, je te la montrerai un jour !**

 **\- D'accord... »**

 **Une heure plus tard, les Napier durent partir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **« Bonjour Gotham !**

 **Info spécial.**

 **Nous avons réussi a obtenir une interview spéciale du GCPD.**

 **Vous avez sans doute remarqué l'agitation de la police depuis deux jours, he bien nous vous en annonçons la raison :**

 **Il y a deux jours, Thomas et Martha Wayne, le couple milliardaire de la famille la plus influente de Gotham a été assassiné. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le meurtrier.**

 **Le jeune Bruce Wayne, ayant vu ses parents s'effondrer devant lui, est encore sous le choc.**

 **Nous avons réussi a en savoir plus sur les décisions prises pour lui.**

 **Son majordome, Alfred Pennyworth, prendra l'entière responsabilité de cet enfant.**

 **Ce dernier partira aussi dans un autre pays, pour y faire son deuil, loin des mauvais souvenirs de Gotham City.**

 **Mais va-t-il revenir un jour ? Telle est la question. »**

 **Jack jeta le journal a travers la pièce, énervé comme jamais.**

 **« Jack ! Où sont tes manières, enfin ?!**

 **\- Pardon, mère. »**

 **Mais il en voulait à Bruce. Son soi-disant 'meilleur ami pour la vie'.**

 **'** ** _Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? On aurait pu parler, je l'aurais aidé..._** **' Pensa-t-il.**

 **'** ** _Mais non ! Lui il préfère rester seul, dans son coin, à faire son deuil ! J'ai lu quelque part que l'entourage de la personne en deuil était très bénéfique pour elle..._** **'**

 **Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre.**

 **Jack s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser.**

 **'** ** _Avant nous étions amis, maintenant je te hais. Tu ne m'as pas fais confiance Bruce, alors que c'est la base de l'amitié. Tu as préféré rester seul, soit. Mais tu aurais au moins pu me passer un coup de fil ! Ou je sais pas, moi... Quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas penser que nous ne sommes plus autant ami qu'avant._** **'**

 **Il descendit et partit voir sa mère.**

 **« Maman, je peux passer un coup de fil ?**

 **\- Qui veux-tu appeler mon chéri ?**

 **\- Bruce...**

 **\- Tu es bien sûr ? Suite au drame, il se pourrait qu'il ait changé, ou qu'il se soit renfermé...**

 **\- Je voudrais au moins l'entendre pour le savoir.**

 **\- Très bien... Vas-y, le numéro des Wayne est noté dans le carnet à côté du téléphone. »**

 **Il appela donc son... 'ami'.**

 **« Oui ?**

 **\- Bonjour Alfred, c'est Jack. Je peux parler à Bruce ?**

 **\- Je vous le passe, monsieur. »**

 **Il était un peu anxieux, il se demandait si Bruce accepterait de lui parler.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes, son ami prit le téléphone.**

 **« Allô Jack ?**

 **\- Coucou Bruce ! J'espère que tu vas... Un peu mieux...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **La voix du jeune Wayne ne semblait pas des plus amicales. Elle avait une touche de froideur. Bruce semblait avoir mûri d'un coup, il avait l'air plus calme.**

 **« Moi je vais bien... Toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents...**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Bon... He bien... Je vais te laisser. Au revoir.**

 **\- Au revoir.**

 **\- Attends ! Pour quand est prévu ton départ en voyage... ?**

 **\- Je partirai dans trois jours.**

 **\- Très bien. Tu comptes revenir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore.**

 **\- Bon... À bientôt j'espère !**

 **\- Au revoir... »**

 **En effet, il avait changé. Il n'avait que huit ans, mais Jack avait eu l'impression de parler à un adulte.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **De son côté, Bruce éclata en sanglots.**

 **Il devait se séparer de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son passé.**

 **Le Manoir de ses Parents et son meilleur ami en premier.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Ami Chapitre 3

Cela faisait six ans que Bruce était partit. Lui et Jack avaient maintenant 14 ans.  
Il avait réussi, il s'était éloigné de son passé. Seulement, il n'avait pas mesuré la grandeur de son traumatisme.

Voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux est une épreuve bien plus grande à surmonter. Il ne suffit pas de s'éloigner de la ville qui les a vu mourir et de tout ce que celle-ci contient.

Bruce Wayne n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Cependant, il préférait ne pas le montrer à Alfred, qui se faisait déjà assez de soucis pour lui comme ça.

Il avait emménagé chez son oncle, un riche homme d'affaires. Bruce avait gardé sa bonne éducation, car l'oublier aurait été un déshonneur envers ses parents qui avaient travaillés dur pour qu'il soit ainsi.

OoOoOoO

Jack Napier, lui, avait bien changé. Il est loin le temps où il était encore un bon élève, un enfant très bien éduqué...  
Ses parents ne savaient pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ne sachant pas ce que fabriquait leur fils en dehors de leur habitat.

Celui-ci était devenu une mauvaise fréquentation. Il fumait, se droguait, couchait à droite à gauche, traînait avec les rejets de la société...  
Mais, étant un bon acteur, ses parents ne se doutaient de rien.  
Seules ses notes montraient à ses parents qu'il avait changé en mal.

Mais ils finirent par découvrir les faits de leur fils.  
Ils obligèrent donc Jack à rester dans sa chambre, en plaçant deux majordomes devant sa porte pour veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas et en plaçant des barreaux à ses fenêtres.

POV Jack :

Ça fait trois jours que je suis bloqué ici sans possibilité de sortie... 'Bordel ! Ils ont pas le droit ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !'' Pensai-je.

Le véritable problème, c'est que je veux ma dose...  
J'ai besoin de ma coke...  
Je crois que j'en ai laissé un sachet pas loin...  
Dans mon armoire ? … Non.  
Sous mon oreiller ? … Non.  
Entre mes hauts ? … Non.  
Dans un tiroir ? … OUI !

Fantastique...  
Je la verse sur mon bureau et la met en forme de ligne... Je sniffe enfin ma drogue ! Bordel il était temps !

'Ho putaaaiiiinnnn... Ça fait du bien...'

(N.d.a : Vu que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un drogué, je passe en POV Externe ^^')

POV Externe :

Jack sortit de sa chambre avec une idée claire en tête : Aller dans la rue pour retrouver ses potes et les meufs de la bande.

Les majordomes étaient partit manger, ce qui lui facilita la sortie de sa chambre.  
Il se dirigea donc vers le hall qui débouchait sur la porte d'entrée.  
Mais aussi sur le Salon.

Et le problème était là : Ses parents ne dormaient pas, ils discutaient dans la salle de séjour.  
Ils se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir.

'Les majordomes doivent être attablés à cette heure...' Pensa la mère.  
Suivant le même raisonnement, le père écarquilla les yeux et regarda la mère qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait aussi.

'Jack est sortit... ?' Pensèrent-ils presque simultanément.

Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés sur l'espace faisant office de porte donnant sur le hall.

Puis, quelques secondes à peine après leur questionnement, leur fils passa. Sans plus se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

« Jeune homme ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de sortir ! »

L'interpella son père.  
Le concerné s'arrêta et regarda celui-ci.

« Je m'en fiche. Je veux sortir.  
\- He bien je te l'interdit ! Restes ici et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! »

Dans un silence presque glacial où l'Homme et son fils se défiaient du regard, ce dernier éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, hein ?  
\- Chéri, va appeler un majordome, qu'il vienne chercher notre fils et le ré enfermer.  
\- Essayes seulement, sale garce.  
\- PARDON ?

Son père se dirigea vers lui dans la ferme intention de lui mettre une claque.  
Levant la main, il cria :

« Excuses-toi, Tout de Suite !  
Non. »

La mère, Élise, ne savait plus quoi faire, regardant avec les yeux embués de larmes ce qu'était devenu son fils.

La claque résonna dans toute la pièce.  
Le fils, se tenant la joue d'une main, se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Une fois là-bas, il prit un couteau. Un couteau bien aiguisé.

Puis il se dirigea vers le Salon...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as osé faire, bâtard ?! »

Cria-t-il a l'encontre de son père.  
Il leva le couteau bien haut, devant les yeux terrifié d'Antoine.  
La mère lui cria d'arrêter, qu'il n'allait pas bien, que tout irait mieux demain, qu'il devrait se calmer avant de faire une bêtise.

Son père, pétrifié à l'idée de se faire tué par son propre fils, tomba assis à terre, recula légèrement puis plaça sa main à hauteur de son visage, au dessus de lui, en un ultime geste de protection.

Mais c'était inutile.  
Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Jack et l'ombre d'un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'il abaissait à une vitesse fulgurante l'arme blanche.

Deux cris retentirent dans la pièce. Un cri de douleur, et un cri de terreur.

Sa mère s'effondra à genoux tandis que son fils donnait les derniers coups nécessaires pour détruire le dernier souffle de vie de son père.

Une fois fait, son regard se tourna vers Élise. Cette femme qui l'avait élevé toute sa vie et qui voyait maintenant la perle de ses yeux tomber au fond du gouffre.

Il s'approcha doucement...

« Désolé, mère... Il ne doit y avoir aucun témoin.  
\- N-Non... Je t'en prie, Jack... Non... »

… Puis l'acheva à son tour.

Seulement une heure après, il était à la gare. Il devait fuir, il ne pouvait pas rester là et se faire enfermer. Tout ça n'avait eu lieu qu'à cause de la drogue... Ce n'était pas complètement sa faute... Il avait donc emmené l'arme avec lui, pour que personne ne le retrouve et avait prit la carte bancaire de son père. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon ami**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que cet événement s'est produit.**

 **Il avait suivi de près l'enquête qui avait été mené sur le tueur de ses parents.**

 **Étrangement, personne ne l'a suspecter. Ils ont simplement cru qu'il avait été kidnappé ou autre...**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Bruce et Jack ont désormais 18 ans.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Bruce n'a pas tant changé que cela. Il a eu son Bac, et cherche maintenant d'autres diplômes...**

 **Il avait finalement envie de retourner dans sa ville natale.**

 **Mais pas tout de suite...**

 **Le Flash-Back traumatisant de ses Parents s'effondrant, sans vie, à ses pieds alors qu'il n'avait jamais fais face à la mort ne voulait pas s'effacer.**

 **Il faisait d'ailleurs surface bien trop souvent dans ses cauchemars.**

 **Bruce ne voulait pas oublier, non, mais il aurait aimé ne pas être si traumatisé... Ou mieux, ne pas avoir vécu cela.**

 **Avoir encore ses Parents auprès de lui.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jack, lui, n'était pas si traumatisé que ça.**

 **Cela l'avait étonné lui-même.**

 **En ce moment, il vivait seul dans une maison d'un petit village pas très peuplé.**

 **Il profitait de la richesse de son Père pour vivre en attendant sa majorité pour travailler. Il avait eu son Bac, dans un lycée publique, ne voulant pas utiliser de l'argent pour une école privée alors qu'il pouvait y être gratuitement. Il avait aussi inventé une autre signature pour régler les affaires étant réglés par un adulte.**

 **En bref, il se débrouillait comme il pouvait. Et il avait arrêté la drogue. Tant bien que mal.**

 **Et maintenant, il avait 18 ans. Il avait l'âge d'aller travailler.**

 **'** ** _Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_** **' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il était assis sur son sofa.**

 **Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, en réalité...**

 **Il s'était toujours dit qu'à sa majorité il travaillerait, mais jamais il n'avait réfléchit dans quoi.**

 **'** ** _Boulanger ? Non. Caissier ? Mmh... Non. Je pourrais travailler dans le garage à côté de chez moi... Non._** **'**

 **De toute façon, il lui restait encore beaucoup d'argent...**

 **Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Bruce se rappela alors Jack.**

 **Son ancien meilleur ami.**

 **Peut-être même son ancien ami.**

 **Il eu soudainement envie de prendre de ses nouvelles.**

 **Il lui écrivit donc une lettre...**

 **Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment si Jack allait lui répondre... Il pensait plutôt qu'il ignorerait sa lettre, qu'il laisserait de côté ce qui concernait la personne qui se disait être son 'meilleur ami' mais qui l'avait laissé tomber.**

 **Il la posta.**

 **Quelques jours après, on lui renvoyait sa lettre. Il vérifia si tout allait bien dans sa lettre puis se demanda si les quelques jours qui avaient suivis l'envoi de sa lettre avait suffit pour qu'il la reçoive, puis qu'il la renvoi...?**

 **De toute façon, Jack n'était pas comme ça ! Impossible...**

 **Pour vérifier, il essaya de les appeler.**

 **Il nota le numéro dont il n'avait pas pu se séparer...**

 **Il appela donc les Napier...**

 **Aucune réponse.**

 **Ce numéro n'est pas attribué.**

 **C'est bizarre.**

 **S'inventant un scénario apocalyptique, il s'inquiéta et appela donc la police de Gotham City.**

 **« Oui, ici le GCPD de Gotham City.**

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas joindre la demeure des Napier.**

 **\- Tout d'abord, sachez que ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut appelez dans ces cas-là. Nous avons des affaires bien plus importantes à régler. Ensuite, je vais vous annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Élise et Antoine ont été retrouvés mort dans leur Salon... Et leur fils avait disparu. »**

 **Aucune réponse...**

 **« Allô ? Monsieur ?**

 **\- Je... Merci pour ces renseignements... Au revoir...**

 **\- Au rev - »**

 **Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'agent de finir sa réponse qu'il raccrochait.**

 **Il était bien trop choqué pour réfléchir correctement.**

 **'Mort... Jack a disparu... Non... C'est pas vrai...' Pensa-t-il.**

 **Son majordome, l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis ses huit ans, arriva à cet instant.**

 **« Monsieur ? Comment allez-vous ? »**

 **Demanda-t-il en avisant l'air choqué de Bruce.**

 **« He bien... Je... Alfred, je viens de prendre des nouvelles de la famille Napier.**

 **\- Et comment vont-ils ?**  
 **\- Mal. Élise et Antoine ont été retrouvés... Morts... Dans leur Salon. Et... Jack a disparu. . .**

 **\- Ho mon dieu... Je ne pensai qu'ils iraient si mal...**

 **\- Moi non plus, Alfred, moi non plus... »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **21 ans.**

 **Jack est rentré à Gotham depuis un an.**

 **Bruce fait ses valises, il a la ferme intention de retourner dans sa ville natale.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **« Info spécial.**

 **Le jeune Bruce Wayne a fait aujourd'hui son grand retour !**

 **Il était partit depuis 14 ans on ne sait où... À cette époque, il était encore un pauvre enfant ayant vécu un drame.**

 **Aujourd'hui, il semble avoir fait son deuil, et s'est transformé en un bel homme, et sans aucun doute un Play-Boy.**

 **Va-t-il reprendre l'Entreprise Wayne qui avait, depuis la mort de Thomas Wayne, été dirigé par Lucius Fox durant toutes ces années, attendant probablement une décision de la part du jeune Wayne ?**

 **Personne ne sait.**

 **En tout cas, nous sommes tous heureux de vous annoncer l'arrivée de Bruce Wayne, le jeune Milliardaire, héritier de la fortune de ses parents ! »**

 **Bruce Wayne...**

 **Le petit Bruce Wayne est encore en vie alors ?**

 **Cool ça... Fantastique...**

 **'** ** _Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents ?! J'en vaux pas la peine, c'est ça ?!_** **' Pensa Jack.**

 **Bruce n'avait jamais pris de ses nouvelles.**

 **L'entreprise Napier, elle, avait coulé. Elle avait disparu.**

 **Les Wayne ont toujours été les plus chanceux... Ils ont aussi prévu un plan de secours, eux... Lucius Fox. Il est vieux, lui, il aurait pas pu mourir ? Comme ça l'entreprise Wayne aurait aussi perdu sa popularité, sans dirigeant...**

 **'** ** _Bordel ! Tu m'énerves Bruce... Pas une seule nouvelle depuis 14 ans et toi tu te ramène comme ça, le sourire au lèvres, dans une ville qui n'est plus comme avant... Attends quelques jours, tu vas t'en rendre compte tout seul._** **'**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Bruce retrouva son Manoir, qui n'avait pas changé...**

 **Il se dirigea presque automatiquement, après avoir rangé ses valises, vers un petit Salon dans lequel se trouvait...**

 **Un immense tableau représentant ses Parents.**

 **Ils étaient souriants, ils n'avaient pas changés...**

 **Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'effondre à genoux sous le poids de la tristesse, il quitta la pièce.**

 **Après s'être assuré que le déménagement se passait bien, il alla au premier endroit qui lui vint en tête dans la ville : Le Manoir des Napier.**

 **Y est-il encore... ? Ou a-t-il été détruit...**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **POV Jack** **:**

 **'J'ai envie de voir mon ancien Manoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, probablement la nostalgie.' Pensai-je.**

 **Je sors de l'appartement modeste que je me suis trouvé comme habitation. Il me reste encore quelques milliers pour vivre... Mais pas assez. Donc je travaille dans un petit théâtre, même si je ne fais pas rire grand monde... Voir personne. Mais le Patron est tellement désespéré qu'il ne peut pas me renvoyer.**

 **Je marche, tranquillement, puis m'arrête devant un chantier.**

 **Ce chantier...**

… **A prit la place de mon Manoir.**

 **Une légère rage vient remplacer mon comportement Zen de tout à l'heure.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **POV Bruce** **:**

 **Je marche tranquillement vers ma destination.**

 **Je me demande en même temps si Jack va bien.**

 **'A-t-il survécu à la mort de ses Parents, lui ?' Me demandai-je.**

 **Alors que j'arrivais, je me rendit compte que l'ancien emplacement de la maison des Napier était maintenant un lieu où un autre immeuble prendra place.**

 **Je m'arrête juste devant, puis je vois, sur l'autre trottoir, un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi. Il semble regarder le chantier, comme moi.**

 **Je m'approche en me posant une question qui me donna des frissons...**

 **'Est-ce Jack ?'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **« Bonjour... »**

 **Jack regarde la personne qui l'avait salué.**

 **Puis écarquilla les yeux.**

 **« Tiens... Bruce Wayne... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **\- Ja... Jack... ?**

 **\- He ouais. Heureux de me revoir ? »**

 **Bruce aurait aimé sourire, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il regrettait...**

 **Mais l'air de son ancien ami l'en dissuada.**

 **Celui-ci avait un sourire très ironique...**

 **Et ses yeux ne souriaient pas, eux.**

 **Le Milliardaire ne savait pas comment réagir... Il avait rarement pensé à la manière dont se passerait leurs retrouvailles... Il s'était plutôt demandé s'ils se reverraient un jour.**

 **« Non, je... Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que la mort de tes parents ne t'as pas tr -**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Mr. J'abandonne-mon-meilleur-ami-sans-lui-donner-de-nouvelle ? Hein ? Dis-moi à quel point tu t'en fiches de savoir ce que je deviens ! Tu n'as pas cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles en 6 ans !**

 **\- Arrêtes ! J'ai pris de tes nouvelles dans l'année de mes 18 ans ! C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris ce qu'était devenu votre famille...**

 **\- Ouah ! Attends... Il t'as fallut 11 ans pour te décider à nous appeler ?! Mais c'est un miracle ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à battre. Fous moi la paix. »**

 **Jack tourna les talons...**

 **Mais Bruce le retint en lui tenant le bras.**

 **« Non attends ! Je suis désolé, dis-toi bien que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à notre amitié... Je devais travailler dur et puis... Mon esprit était souvent occupé à penser au drame que j'ai vécu...**

 **\- Et alors ? »**

 **Une certaine haine se reflétait dans les yeux de Napier.**

 **« Je... Tu m'énerves Jack ! Si tu n'es pas foutu d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion pour une personne qui a vécu quelque chose comme moi, c'est que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un sans-cœur ! Un connard ! Tu vaux rien, au fond ! T'as vécu la mort de tes parents aussi, et tu peux pas compatir avec la douleur des autres ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi ? Pourquoi t'avais disparu ? Tu t'es fais kidnappé ? Si c'est le cas, ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça... »**

 **Un puissant coup de poing s'appuya sur la joue de Bruce.**

 **Jack le regardait avec uniquement de la haine dans les yeux... Il s'approcha de Bruce et le prit par le col.**

 **« Tu ne sais RIEN de ce qu'il s'est passé alors ne parle pas de MON passé, COMPRIS ?! Je te hais ! Si tu veux parler, alors arranges-toi pour savoir au moins ce qu'il s'est passé, connard ! Et arrêtes de penser que ton cas est plus grave que n'importe quelle situation ! Il y a bien pire, Ok ? Et ça fait 14 ans que ce drame est passé, alors passe à autre chose, il serait temps. Sur ce, je te laisse. Adieu, j'espère. »**

 **Puis Bruce resta en plan, trop choqué par la nouvelle personnalité de Jack, le regardant partir sans rien faire.**

 **Puis, le choc passé, il repartit à son tour...**

 **Il emprunta quelque ruelle peu fréquentable sans vraiment s'en rendre compte...**

 **Mais il revint sur terre au moment où un homme lui cria en l'attrapant par le col de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait.**

 **Il s'aida donc des sports de combats qu'il avait appris durant toute son adolescence pour se sortir d'une telle situation.**

 **L'homme tomba inconscient à terre après seulement deux coups. Seulement, il avait prévu quelques coéquipiers.**

 **Au bout de 10 minutes seulement, ils étaient tous à terre, dans le même état que le premier.**

 **'** ** _Les rues de Gotham sont encore moins sûres qu'avant... Le nombre de morts dans ces dernières est trop important... il faut faire quelque chose, mais la police ne fait presque rien. Il faut changer ça... C'est inacceptable !_** **' Pensa-t-il, furieux, sur le chemin vers chez lui.**

 **'** ** _Je_** ** _vais changer cela... Pour venger mes Parents... Et tous les autres._** **'**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jack marchait à pas rapide vers son appartement...**

 **'** ** _C'est bon, je le hais..._** **' Pensai-t-il.**

 **Il arriva chez lui... Puis se jeta sur son sofa.**

 **Tandis qu'il repensai, furieux, à Bruce, une étincelle de folie prit alors place dans ses yeux...**

 **Il se leva brusquement et balança tout ce qui tombait sous sa main contre les murs.**

 **'Je te hais, Bruce... Je te hais...' Se dit-il en se rasseyant sur son canapé, calmé.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **« Info Spécial.**

 **Depuis maintenant quelques mois, une créature géante se baladerait de toit en toit la nuit, et assommerai des personnes dans la rue.**

 **Nous avons dû attendre des mois avant de pouvoir vous donner plus d'informations.**

 **Cet homme, car il s'agit bien d'un être humain, se déguiserait apparemment en chauve-souris et sauterait de toit en toit pour sauver des êtres innocents de malfrats.**

 **Nous déduisons qu'il est apparu pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin car les quelques témoignages que nous avons eu sont des victimes de malfrats ayant été sauvés par cet homme.**

 **Se basant sur son costume, les habitants de Gotham City lui ont donné le surnom de 'Batman'.**

 **La question que nous nous posons tous, pour l'instant, est la suivante :**

 **Faut-il continuer à se méfier de Batman ? »**

 **'** ** _Batman, hein... ?_**

 ** _Pff... Personne ne voit à quel point il est fou ce mec ? Non mais sérieusement, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour se rendre compte que se balader déguisé en chauve-souris sur les toits et tabasser des gens dans la rue sont des symptômes de la folie..._** **' Pensa Jack.**

 **En tout cas, il aimerait bien savoir qui se cache sous ce masque...**

 **Et lui ne se posait pas tant de questions : Si Batman défendait les gens puis les assommait juste après, c'est qu'il était bête. Or il ne le fait pas, donc il fait le bien et puis c'est tout.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **'** ** _Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que j'ai commencé à agir._**

 _ **Le nombre de malfrats n'a pas beaucoup diminué, mais au moins un peu, et c'est déjà bien.**_

 _ **On parle de moi dans les journaux et à la télé comme d'une bête effrayante défendant des innocents mais dont il faut se méfier.**_

 ** _Exactement ce que je voulais._** **' Pensa Bruce Wayne, assis sur un grand canapé.**

 **Seul Alfred et Lucius connaissaient sa véritable identité, étant des personnes de confiance.**

 **'** ** _Seulement, je voudrais que les innocents sachent que je ne leur ferai rien... Je devrais commencer par avoir la confiance de la Police. Mais impossible, ils sont trop coincés dans leurs principes : Un type déguisé en chauve-souris et qui tabasse des gens n'est pas gentil._** **'**

 **Il devrait penser à aller voir Lucius pour lui demander quelques perfectionnements pour son costume.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jack venait de sortir du travail... C'était presque encore pire qu'avant. Personne n'avait ris, et certaines personnes l'avaient même hué. Il venait de se faire humilié, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, au risque de se faire renvoyer. Même si le Patron était en galère, avoir un comique raté n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire.**

 **Il se dirigea vers le Pub auquel il était habitué pour boire un coup.**

 **En entrant, il salua tous les gars qu'il connaissait puis vint s'asseoir au bar.**

 **« Salut Jack ! Alors ? Une bière, comme toujours ?**

 **\- Exact. Merci. »**

 **Quelques secondes plus tard, sa bière était là.**

 **Il la bu... Puis enchaîna avec une deuxième... Puis une troisième... Puis une quatrième...**

 **Au bout de sa cinquième, il paya puis partit.**

 **Il savait se limiter, mieux valait ne pas être bourré dans les rues de Gotham.**

 **Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, il vit une jolie femme, blonde et à la taille fine.**

 **Celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à marcher. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui l'encombrait puis découvrit un gros sac semblant lourd.**

 **« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?**

 **\- Ho non, monsieur, je vous remercie...**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre... ?**

 **\- He bien... Non. »**

 **Elle laissa tomber le sac, à bout de force.**

 **Jack le prit puis lui sourit.**

 **« Laissez-moi faire. Ou puis-je vous l'amener ?**

 **\- Merci monsieur... Au 595 Greene Ave.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est chez moi !**

 **\- Ha oui ? »**

 **Ils se sourirent puis se mirent en route.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ils avaient continué à se voir, souvent, puis avaient développés un lien... Plus qu'amical.**

 **Seulement un mois après leur rencontre, ils étaient en couple.**

 **Le problème étant que seulement un mois après leur première fois, Jeanne était enceinte.**

 **Alors, le stress s'empara du futur père.**

 **Non, il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter sa copine ni lui demander d'avorter. Elle semblait le vouloir, ce bébé.**

 **Le véritable problème étant que l'argent n'arrivait pas en abondance dans leur compte en banque. Au contraire. Ils avaient plusieurs fois frôlé le découvert.**

 **L'Homme décida donc, d'un commun accord avec sa petite-amie, de travailler dans une usine. Celle-ci avait eu du mal à l'accepter, ayant peur de perdre son copain dans un accident de travail.**

 **C'est donc après quelques entretiens d'embauche qu'il finit par trouver du travail dans l'usine Ace Chemicals.**

 **Mon Ami**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Cela faisait un an que Batman avait fait son apparition...**

 **À présent, il avait presque gagné la confiance du GCPD.**

 **Mais il avait fallut un problème de taille pour la gagner.**

 **Un problème bien plus gros que tout ce qu'il avait pu affronter jusqu'à maintenant. Et Dieu sait à quel point les malfrats étaient dangereux. Enfin... Pour un policier, du moins.**

 **Le problème de taille se nommait 'Joker'.**

 **Le Joker...**

 **Cet homme à la peau plus blanche qu'un mort, au sourire plus grand et démoniaque que celui de Satan lui-même, aux yeux d'un vert perçants, aux cheveux de la même couleur...**

 **À l'esprit plus fou que Frankenstein.**

 **Et au rire plus effrayant que la mort.**

 **Ce 'monstre' avait tué plus de trente personnes en une seule nuit.**

 **Du jamais vu.**

 **À se demander s'il était vraiment humain.**

 **Mais attention, pas une tuerie... Non... Il avait eu sa manière bien à lui de se débarrasser de la vie de ces innocents.**

 **Une manière si incompréhensible pour un esprit sain qu'elle en est indescriptible.**

 **Une manière monstrueuse, malgré les apparences humaines de l'homme qui avait tout provoqué.**

 **Même une semaine après le passage de ce fou, qui est maintenant en prison, Gotham City est encore sous le choc.**

 **Le Joker est qualifié de 'Monstre' par les passants et de 'Génie du Crime' par les personnes infréquentables.**

 **Seulement, ces dernières tremblent aussi. Elles ont aussi peurs d'un tel homme.**

 **Elles ne savent pas de quoi il est capable.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Bruce Wayne repensait à cette nuit.**

 **Comment avait-il fait pour arrêter un tel personnage ? Il n'en savait toujours rien.**

 **Il avait su sur le coup, mais à cet instant, quand il mesurait la monstrueuse grandeur du Joker, il se demandait comment il avait fais.**

 **Et un détail lui taraudait l'esprit : Qui était-il ? La forme de son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais ce dernier était tout d'abord déformé par un sourire inhumain et était aussi 'caché' par ces couleurs... Il aurait pu le reconnaître sans difficulté s'il avait eu des couleurs... 'Humaines', mais ce n'était pas le cas.**

 **Le lendemain, il avait tenté de trouver sa véritable identité à l'aide de quelques traces d'ADN qu'il avait réussi à récolter, mais rien. Toute traces de détails humain semblait avoir disparu.**

 **D'abord les couleurs, puis la forme de son sourire, puis son esprit, et enfin son ADN...**

 **Rien en lui ne donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout deux de la même espèce.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Le Joker était allongé sur sa couchette, dans sa cellule capitonnée.**

 **Au lieu de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de s'échapper, il repensait à Batman.**

 **À son 'Créateur'. À ce représentant du bien.**

 **'** ** _Cet homme est fou et ne s'en rends même pas compte... Ha ha ha..._** **' Pensa-t-il en dessinant un Batman caricaturé sur le mur à l'aide de la sauce de son repas qu'il n'a pas encore touché.**

 **Juste à côté, il se dessina, pointant une arme vers lui, avec seulement un petit drapeau 'Bang' qui en sortait. Et lui, riant à en perdre la voix, comme durant cette fameuse nuit...**

 **'** ** _Non, Batou... Je ne te tuerais pas. Sans toi, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Sans mon concepteur, que deviendrais-je... ? Ha ha ha... Et puis... Ton visage est trop sérieux... Je m'engage personnellement à le rendre souriant._** **'**

 **Un rire glaçant résonna dans tout le couloir de son étage : Celui des personnes atteintes de la folie meurtrière. Et plus.**

 **'** ** _Batman, toi et moi, nous n'en aurons jamais fini.'_**


End file.
